1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Conventional eyeglasses include a bridge member which rests on the nose of the wearer; two rims which are secured to the bridge member and to which the lenses are secured; and two temple members which are secured to the rims and rest on the ears of the wearer. In many cases, each rim has an opening therein, so that the lens can be placed within the rim, after which the open ends of the rim are secured together by means of a screw which passes freely through an aperture in a lug in one of the open ends into a threaded recess in a corresponding lug in the other open end. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,775 discloses an improved system for attaching optical frames and lenses which provides positive, reversible attachment without rims, cords or screws. In that system, an eyeglass lens including at least one shaped engaging portion cooperates with an attachment member so that the lens is removably attached to an eyeglass frame. The attachment member can comprise a separate member which is connected or connectable to the eyeglass frame, or it can be an integral part of the eyeglass frame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,438, 4,896,955, 6,523,952 and 6,843,561 also disclose improved eyeglass frames, some of which make use of a member composed of a shape-memory alloy (often hereinafter abbreviated to SMA) and/or a lens including a shaped engaging portion. The entire disclosure of each of the five U.S. Patents referred to above is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.